Riverdale: Blurred Lines
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: Things between Betty and Veronica become a lot less clear as they struggle with a change in their relationship. Part of the Beronica series.
1. Blurred Lines

**Riverdale Blurred Lines**

* * *

_God I can't even see it anymore. _

She brings the bottle to her lips and I can't help but lick mine as beer escapes the tight seal around it, dribbling down her chin and neck.

_There used to be what passes for a line between our friendship and whatever it is that has been going on between us. But ever since she kissed me that one time, I can't even see it anymore. _

She offers me the bottle and I grin at her, showing I have something different in mind. I reach up with my left hand and tangle my fingers in her hair, pulling it back to expose her neck to me. She gasps and I pull my body up off the wall on the bed, pressing me against her as my tongue tastes the combination of the beer and her skin. I lick my way up her neck and chin, causing an even bigger moan out of her. Letting go of her hair, her eyes meet mine with a huge grin on her face.

_Of course the blurred vision may have more to do with the beer we've been drinking pretty much every moment we have together in this bunker. My head is swimming and I can't figure out whether it's because we're both drunk or because of the things we've been doing to each other. _

We lean into each other and our lips meet, kissing slowly at first before getting deeper and more intense.

_I'm not exactly sure if I care either. The way she makes me feel right now, I don't know that it matters. _

I feel her fingers in my hair, pulling my head into hers, keeping us locked together while our bodies rub against each other. The swimming feeling in my head spreads at the way her fingers play with the back of my skull, sending the feeling down my neck and into my body.

_There used to be a line between the way we were acting in public for the psycho stalker, and the way we actually feel about each other. But that's gone now. What's even blurrier is what exactly this means for us. Are we a thing now or just having fun? Is this a friends with benefits type thing or something more? Do either of us even care enough to find out? _

My hands start to move over her body, one grabbing her tit while the other moves down to the waist of her jeans, dipping fingers under the waistband. Like usual, it isn't long before her hands grip my wrists, pulling them away from her body.

_There is at least one line we haven't crossed, although I'm not really sure why. We've gone pretty far already. Probably ruined our friendship when she kissed me. She knows that, I know that, and yet we can't seem to take that step. _

She leans in further, pushing me back up against the wall with her right up against me. She grinds into my lap, every part of me set on fire with her touch.

_Okay... I definitely need to put a stop to this. _

I reach up to her head and grab her by the chin, stopping her next lunge forward into making out. Her eyes meet mine, the confusion obvious on her face, and I almost want to keep going just to stop her from feeling that way.

_No, I need to stop. _

"I... I need a break."

She searches my face to make sure I mean it and it's like she's staring into my soul.

"Okay..."

She gets off my lap and I can feel the heat from her body disappear. I readjust myself to the absence on the bed and she sits next to me, moving her clothes back into a semi-comfortable place thanks to the way I was grabbing at it. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down and not long after, she does the same.

"So... do you have much homework?"

_Homework? Really? That's what she's going with? _

I look over at her with a raised eyebrow at the weirdness of her question. She sees it and gives me a confused look back.

"What?"

_I guess she is going there. _

"You're asking about homework?"

She gives me this cute shrug that almost makes me want to kiss her again.

"You're not going to ask me if I got anything?"

"I figured you would've told me if you got anything."

_That's..._

"That's not the point."

Her look turns to confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You could've asked me about homework any time. It's not exactly the kind of topic we need to be careful about."

"No but, it's like I said, I figured you'd tell me if something happened... did it?"

I watch her for a few moments.

_I don't know if she's asking because she wants to know or because I pushed her into it. I probably should just be up front about it. _

I lean over the bed to where I threw my bag when I first came in. Rummaging through it, I pull out the note and show it to her.

"God, Ronnie, you should've said."

"I figured you'd bring it up. But we got pretty distracted."

"I'm sorry... what does it say?"

I open it up and hand it to her. After a moment, she reads it out.

"Do you even know where the line is anymore? What does that even mean?"

_Is she serious? _

"What do you think it means B? It's about us. All the notes have been about us."

"But I... what line are they even talking about?"

"You don't know?"

She gets even more confused.

"No..."

"They're talking about us B."

She reads the note again, trying to see what I see.

"Our friendship. There's no line between us anymore."

"But... we talked about this Ronnie. We'd do whatever we had to so that this psycho didn't hurt anyone else. It's a performance."

_Really? _

"And what part of this is a performance?"

"Part of what?"

_Okay, fine..._

I lean into her and kiss her. She doesn't even flinch, kissing me back. Not long after, I pull back.

"That. What part of us making out alone in a bunker is a performance? Who are we performing for, alone like this?"

Our eyes stay locked on each other as she realizes what I'm saying.

"Are you even sure it's a performance?"

"I... I don't know."

"And that's part of the problem. I don't know either. But if that note tells us anything... I don't think we're fooling whoever we're supposed to be. I think they can see it."

"But... how? We've been so careful."

"Not careful enough, apparently."

There's a silence between us.

"I... I can't remember the last time I did anything to find out who our stalker was. I've..."

She stops and I look at her.

"What?"

Our eyes meet and I don't think she even has to say it, but she does.

"I've been having too much fun."

I reach out and cradle her cheek, which makes her nuzzle into my hand.

"Me too... and I think that's the problem."

I pull my hand away and there's a sad look on her face.

"I really like you Betty Cooper, but I can't live like this."

There's a long silence between them.

"I really like you too. You're right, we can't keep going on like this. We need to do something. But what?"

_There's really only one thing we can do. _

"We have to get whoever it is to reveal themselves."

"You know there's only one way that's going to happen. We have to break up... publicly."

She takes a deep breath and I can hear the hesitation in her exhale.

"That would do it... but we don't know what that will do to our friendly neighborhood stalker. I mean, they sent us a heart in a box. We need to be very careful how we do it."

"And I'll have to tell Juggie. I don't want him to get hurt."

_Hurt? About what? The stalker or us?_

"I'll have to tell Archie. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid."

She gets this weird look on her face.

_Is she thinking the same thing I am? _

There's a long silence between us.

_I guess we're doing this. _

"So... it's a plan then?"

She watches me for a while before responding.

"It's a plan."

**End**


	2. Author's Note

If you liked this piece, be sure to check out some of the other stories.

Here's a list of how the story works, continuity wise:

Riverdale: Pandora's Box

Riverdale: Double Take

Riverdale: Merry Christmas Veronica Lodge

Riverdale: Signs

Riverdale: Cocktails

Riverdale: The Heart of the Matter

Riverdale: Drinking Game

**Riverdale: Blurred Lines**

Riverdale: The Perfect Break Up

Riverdale: Make You Feel Your Love

Feel free to check out the other parts of the story.


End file.
